1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanger, and more particularly to an article hanger.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, an article hanger 10 of the prior art has a hook 11, a marking plate 12 located under the hook 11, a fixed plate 13 extending downward from the marking plate 12, and a movable plate 14. Located at the junction of the fixed plate 13 and the movable plate 14 is a bending portion 15. The fixed plate 13 is provided with at least one retaining hole 17. The movable plate 14 is provided at the free end thereof with a retaining projection 16 which is shaped like a mushroom and has with a head 18.
In use, the article hanger 10 is held to the wall or ceiling by a retainer which catches the hook 11. The movable plate 14 is joined with the fixed plate 13 such that the head 18 of the retaining projection 16 is retained in the retaining hole 17 of the fixed plate 13, as shown in FIG. 3. Such a prior art article hanger 10 as described above is defective in design because the head 18 of the retaining projection 16 can not be easily pulled out of the retaining hole 17 once the head 18 is retained in the retaining hole 17. Such a structural deficiency of the prior art article hanger 10 as described above can be a source of annoyance.